onepiecefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 9
Rozdział 9 zatytułowany jest Zła kobieta. Okładka Zoro czyści swoją katanę na grzbiecie krowy, a Luffy wisi na drzewie. Krótkie streszczenie Nami próbuje współpracować z Luffym. Tymczasem kapitan Klaun Buggy chce odzyskać swoją mapę, którą ukradła mu dziewczyna. Nami wyjaśnia Słomkowemu, kim jest Buggy i że wszyscy się ukrywają. Dodała, że chce odkupić jakąś wioskę za 100,000,000. Gdy Nami usłyszała, że Luffy jest piratem, to odmówiła współpracy. Dołącza do Buggy'ego, by ukraść mu mapę ponownie i przyprowadza mu związanego Luffy'ego. Długie streszczenie Nami przyznaje, że jest złodziejką, która okrada piratów. Zaproponowała Luffy'emu przyłączenie się do niej. Luffy powiedział, że nie ma mowy. Dziewczyna zaciekawiła się o co chodzi z kapeluszem. Słomkowy wyjaśnił, że kapelusz jest dla niego skarbem. Nami od razu pomyślała, że chodzi o kosztowności. Luffy nie chciał rozmawiać, bo mu się spieszy. Tymczasem kapitan Buggy był zdenerwowany, bo jego załoganci nie złapali dziewczyny, która ukradła mapę Grand Line. Planował on właśnie tam popłynąć i "poszaleć". Załogant powiedział, że klucz do pokoju w którym ukryty był klucz gdzieś zaginął. Buggy przesłyszał się i zaatakował go myśląc, że ten żartuje z jego nosa. Ten próbował się tłumaczyć, ale Buggy znów się przesłyszał. Użył swojego Diabelskiego Owocu, by udusić swojego załoganta i kazał przygotować działo. Strzelił w niego. Kazał przeszukać miasto i zabrać wszystko co ma jakąś wartość. Luffy powiedział, że oddzielił się od jednego przyjaciela. Nami wyjaśniła, że jest wędrowną złodziejką, a wszyscy mieszkańcy miasta Orange się schowali ze strachu przed Buggym i jego załogą. Dodała, że pirat ten ma obsesję na punkcie dział i zniszczył miasto za żarty pod adresem swojego nosa. Później powiedziała mu o swoich zamiarach na temat 100,000,000 i Grand Line, gdzie chciałaby popłynąć, by okraść wszystkich sławnych piratów. Luffy zapytał się Nami, czy zna się ona na nawigacji. Ta wychwaliła swoje umiejętności. Słomkowy zaproponował jej przyłączenie się do załogi, by zostać największymi piratami świata. Nami odmówiła i kazała zapomnieć o współpracy. Uznała, że w kapeluszu jest jakaś mapa skarbów. Ten powiedział, że dostał ten kapelusz od przyjaciela, któremu przysiągł, że będzie miał piracką załogę. Nami powiedziała, że nienawidzi piratów. Podstępem jednak mu zaproponowała współpracę. Wzięła linę i zabrała go do Buggy'ego. Po drodze związała Słomkowego. Buggy nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że złodziej uciekł. Domingos powiedzieli, że zaatakował ich facet w słomkowym kapeluszu. Ten jednak powiedział, że zginą oni widowiskową śmiercią. Ostatecznie Nami sama przyszła. Przyprowadziła Luffy'ego. Nadludzcy Domingos powiedzieli, że to on ich zaatakował. Luffy zrozumiał, że został oszukany. Nami zaproponowała współpracę Buggy'emu. Luffy był na nią zły. Trafił do klatki. Bracia Funan i Zoro dopłynęli do miasta Orange. Piraci bali się zobaczyć ze swoim kapitanem. Zoro zaś kazał się do niego zaprowadzić. Szybki opis Nowości * Pierwszy raz zostaje pokazana moc Diabelskiego Owocu Buggy'ego. * Nami chce odkupić wioskę za 100,000,000. * Nami nienawidzi piratów. * Luffy kończy oszukany przez Nami, która zawiązuje go i prowadzi do Buggy'ego. * Zoro trafia do miasta Orange. * Buggy nienawidzi komentarzy na temat jego nosa i często słyszy je nawet, gdy nikt ich nie mówi. Postacie Nawigacja de:Mashō no Onna